Question: What is the ratio of the numerical value of the area, in square units, of an equilateral triangle of side length 8 units to the numerical value of its perimeter, in units? Express your answer as a common fraction in simplest radical form.
Explanation: Drawing an altitude of an equilateral triangle splits it into two 30-60-90 right triangles: [asy]
unitsize(0.6inch);
pair A, B, C, F;
A = (0,1);
B = rotate(120)*A;
C = rotate(120)*B;
F = foot(A,B,C);
draw(A--B--C--A,linewidth(1));
draw(A--F);
[/asy]

The altitude is the longer leg of each 30-60-90 triangle, and the hypotenuse of each 30-60-90 triangle is a side of the equilateral triangle, so the altitude's length is $\sqrt{3}/2$ times the side length of the triangle.

Therefore, the altitude of the equilateral triangle in the problem is $8(\sqrt{3}/2) = 4\sqrt{3}$, so the area of the equilateral triangle is $(8)(4\sqrt{3})/2 = 16\sqrt{3}$. The perimeter of the triangle is $3 \cdot 8 = 24$. Thus, the ratio of area to perimeter is $\frac{16\sqrt{3}}{24}=\boxed{\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{3}}.$